Rafflesia: Aria of the Black Moon
Rafflesia: Aria of the Black Moon (ラフレシア: アリアと黒の太陰 Rafureshia ~ Aria to Kuro no Taiin), is a video game released within the Rafflesia series that was released exclusively for the Nintendo Wii on 20 February 2010 in North America, 2 March 2010 in Europe, and 15 March 2009 in Japan. Aria of the Black Moon is widely known as the first game to be released in the Rafflesia series. 'Gameplay' General Enemies scattered throughout the game are described as "spirits". Each enemy has different attributes depending on their predominant color. Purple and green enemies are normal enemies and have no special attributes while red enemies can spew fire in a rotary or linear motion. To defeat some of these enemies, Sonic will need to make usage of some of the 104 skills that will be available to him as the game progresses. Controls In Story Mode, players control Melania with the Wii Remote by either holding the remote horizontally with both hands or by holding it vertically while it is connected to the Wii Nunchuck. Melania's movement can be controlled by tilting the controller left or right (or by moving the C-Stick around). Abilities Each character has special moves that can be customized and combined to suit certain situations. For example, Rafflesia can use up to 92 new skills throughout each of the stages in the game that can be used with six skill slots. With special skills equipped, Melania can perform new moves, her existing moves are upgraded, and certain effects are bestowed upon the character. For instance, certain skills increases Melania's defensive capabilities. Another increases the range of her aerial attacks, and a third grants her the ability to transform into a wolf. A fourth grants her a Spirit Gauge to perform super moves. There is also an EXP system and a leveling system, in which the player's score, collected Dark Rings, and the usage of certain skills contribute towards increasing the player's level. Leveling up grants the player more points with which to equip skills, a higher cap on the number of rings you can hold, and an increased Spirit Gauge. Players can pause the game, and select and equip any skills that would be best-suited for the respective mission. Since there are so many skills, players can create a "Custom File", so that he/she will be able to create their own customized character to their liking. 'Characters' The first game in the series, Rafflesia: Aria of the Black Moon, introduces a ton of new Team Mika-related'' characters, like Melania and Cheri, and some veteran characters from other series, like Blaze, or Mika, appear or are referenced in some form in other games in the series. Most, if not all of the characters in the series, are vampires, which are the most prominent species in the ''Rafflesia universe. Primary *'Melania Rafure ': A special, eager young genie/djinn who enlists the help of Sonic. In the game, she grants Sonic special abilities and bonuses to help Sonic in his quest. She appears as a ball of light in the stages, similar to Tikal in Sonic Adventure and she appears to have a strong relationship towards Erazor. In the end of the story she is revealed as having a partnership of sorts with Erazor. However, she does not believe this is the "right path" when Sonic wishes for her to "Do what you truly think is right!". When Erazor attempts to sacrifice Sonic, she saves him, sacrificing her own life. Her name is a reference to an alternate name of the 1,001 nights character Scheherazade. She is later brought back to life with Sonic's first wish on the Erazor Djinn's lamp. She has a habit of calling Sonic "Master" even though he prefers her to just call him by name. It is hinted that she and the Erazor Djinn were once in love or were friends. *'Cheri Kurohiko': An evil genie/djinn named Erazor who threatens the existence of the Arabian Nights world. Erazor is the genie from Aladdin and the Magic Lamp. In his story, Erazor was punished for his wrongdoings long ago, and would be freed from his lamp after he granted the wishes of 1,000 people (three wishes per person). After being freed, he had a hatred for the creator for writing him into such a story. At the start of the story, he strikes Sonic with a flaming arrow, forcing him to go on a hunt for the world's seven "World Rings", unbeknownst to him what really threatens the Arabian Nights world. In the main storyline, he resides in a large palace absorbing the power of the Arabian Nights book, causing the pages to disappear, and waiting for Sonic to collect the World Rings. Along his journey, Sonic will learn more about Erazor and how the real world has also become endangered. His name is an obvious pun on "eraser", and "razor", as he is erasing the pages of the Arabian Nights book, and that his weapon is a giant razor blade. He has a habit of calling Sonic a "rat". *'Duke Sable': As revealed on the official US site, creatures known as "Kri Ma Djinn" make appearances in some of the mini-games. "Majin" is the Japanese pronunciation of "Ma Djinn" and "Majin" also means "demon person" in Japanese. *'Li': As revealed on the official US site, a genie known as "Pri Ma Djinn" makes an appearance in some of the mini-games. *'Vincent': A "Wind Genie" who appears in the missions of some of the game's stages. He is "known for his speed" and as such, Sonic will, in certain stages, have to face him in a race to the end of the level. *'Wolf': A wise old king who resides in a chamber inside the Skeleton Dome. He is the original figure who stopped the enemies many years ago before Erazor tried to take over. In the game he appears as a large skeleton because of something, that is not revealed, that Erazor has done to him. *'Molimo:', seen after the Sand Oasis stage. He has recently been attacked by an unknown entity and he mistakes Sonic for the attacker. He takes on the appearance of Dr. Eggman. *'Nerezza', first seen in the Sand Oasis stage after Sonic saves him from being attacked by Erazor's henchman. His purpose in the story is small, he gives advice at various points in the game and tells Sonic where to find Sinbad. He takes on the appearance of Miles "Tails" Prower. *'Ronyx', seen in the Levitated Ruin stage. His only purpose in the game is to help Sonic find the Water Blue World Ring, which was taken from him by pirates when he was captured. His appearance and the role he plays in relation to Sonic ties into the Levitated Ruin level. He takes on the appearance of Knuckles the Echidna. Category:Games in the Rafflesia series